


A Little Death

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst at the end watch out, Fluff, M/M, Mainly Smut tho, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Upon walking through the front doors, I could already tell that 'sleazy' was apart of the motel we stationed ourselves in. The walls had cracks and stains, looking soaked and dirtied. The marble floor was chipped and cracking; my footsteps feeling like hammers against glass when walking on the marble.(A Song Fic: A Little Death by The Neighbourhood)





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Komvzvoda- This is a rank in the Soviet Union (other known as The Red Army) basically means Lieutenant.
> 
> (2)Komandarm- This name is a ranking from The Red Army that basically means General of Army.

Upon walking through the front doors, I could already tell that 'sleazy' was apart of the motel we stationed ourselves in. The walls had cracks and stains, looking soaked and dirtied. The marble floor was chipped and cracking; my footsteps feeling like hammers against glass when walking on the marble.

We had gotten ourselves riled up enough to escape the house and go to a remote place where no one would know our names. We drove down the road for miles in the night, passing by lit up signs advertising restaurants and charities. The moment we saw this motel's sign, written in big letters "VACANCY", we immediately pulled into the lot and rushed inside, and this is where we found ourselves.

The place was a disgust to look at, but I made effort to ignore the stained, sopping walls and walked my way to the front desk where a tired man sat, his hand propping up his head. Tom, the one accompanying me tonight, followed close behind me. Tom was so close that, by the time I had stopped walking and stood in front of the desk, I could feel his heated breath warming the side of my neck. A feeling lower than the pit of my stomach erupted deliciously for the second time that night and I knew I had to get the key to our room quick.

I politely requested a room with one queen sized bed, all the while the man stared off somewhere not in my direction. I, to get his attention, tapped my index finger loudly against the desk top.

The man's eyes slowly gazed up into my direction, calculating. He looked at me for a few seconds until he turned his gaze to the man behind me, glaring at him. His nose turned upwards, probably judging Tom's lack of eyes or the fact that two men will be sharing a bed for the night. Either or neither, I still stepped in front of Tom to block off the man's gaze.

"I'm requesting a room, not for you to stare at my lover." I scolded the man, standing straight just like how I was taught to do years ago. Shoulders back, spine straight, feet apart. I noticed Tom tense behind me and a sense of a pride ran through me; we had never put a name to our relationship, so calling him my lover was the first step to finding a name.

The man's eyes shot up to my own and we stared down each other. Finally, the man grunted and turned in his chair and grab at a nearby rack with keys hanging from pegs. He turned around and slammed a key on the desk, "Room 127." He rasped out and that is all he said, leaving me to pick up the key and grab Tom's forearm, leading him to our room.

I didn't like the judging gaze of that man, especially in a dirty place like this. The poor, old man probably thought he was tough, but little does he know that he is the scum of the earth and he'll be the first to go if I have anything to say about it.

We finally made it to our room and I could practically feel the adrenaline pick up in us.

Opening the door was proven to be a task as my neck and cheeks were kissed repeatedly, my hands fumbling to turn the knob as arms snaked around my hips.

.:.

The bed was already a mess when we came in, but we had definitely managed to make it more disoriented through the time we spent on it. The bed creaked loudly, moving along with our thrusts and hitting against the wall behind it. Pillows were put under Tom's head and hips for easier access, and might I add that he was practically melting into the mattress already.

10 minutes in and I can always make my partner melt like an ice cube. I still got it. Good job, Tord.

The sight of Tom, writhing in a mess of ecstasy and limbs, is truly something to show appreciation for. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and whispering to him how much of a good boy he's being, making sure to slow down my movements to truly show my love for him.

He took the praise warmly, whining out in a needy manner while arching his body as if that'd get him more affection. I humored him and stroked his chest, it arching up and just deserving to be touched more. I ran my fingertips through his chest hair and down to his navel, going back up to run my fingers down again only to stop at one of his nipples, giving it a tiny pinch.

The sounds that emitted from him were so delicious, I wish I could eat up the noises.

I kept pinching and thrusting into him, forcing him to moan loudly. He's usually never been very loud in bed, but something tells me that he's just happy about finally having a place alone to ourselves.

Ever since I came back after nearly 8 years, I haven't had enough alone time with Tom. Of course, when I first arrived, we both did not get along as I mainly just spent time with Edd and Matt. But, somewhere along there, Tom warmed up to me and we managed to talk more and more without getting into fights. Don't get me wrong, we still fight, but now we sound more like a old couple that bitch at each other.

Sense Tom and I have been getting closer, we managed to establish a secret romantic relationship. Nothing too affectionate out of the occasional cuddle and hand hold. We haven't bordered the line of giving compliments or getting into a domestic routine, but we have become extremely sexually active with one another. We never said we were dating, but I think it's safe to assume that we're to the point of it.

Onto the topic of the secret relationship; Edd and Matt must not know. We make sure to keep quiet and still, even going as far to stage heated fights if we are almost caught in the act of being too affectionate.

This actually leads up to where we are now.

We were too riled up and we needed release in the most pleasant way possible, which meant escaping from the house and going to a secluded place where we could get as loud as we want.

Speaking of loud, Tom was now screaming my name and gripping onto my arms with so much strength. He was breathing heavily and his legs quivered, hooking them and unhooking them around my waist repeatedly. He was unsure, hesitant, and so close (I could tell), and so I leaned forward and thrusted in hard while I licked and bit at his chest.

I heard pounding coming from the wall next to us, the noise not even coming close to canceling out the array of moans and creaking of the bed in this room. I heard a distant voice and something told me we were getting told to quiet down, but I couldn't stop myself now. I sped up on Tom, making sure to go so hard that the bed frame slammed into the wall faster and harder.

He screamed my name as his last to say before finishing all over himself.

"My, my, what a good boy." I whispered to him, petting his hair as he caught his breath.

Then, his face twisted in a look of disgust, "Ewck, get out please." To this, I complied and pulled out of him, still fully erect and having not released yet. "Jesus, did you not cum?"

"To make me cum, we have to do more," I took time to lean close to his ear and whisper out, "exciting things."

"How exciting can we get, Tord?" Tom asked boredly, looking at me as if he expected me to answer his obviously rhetorical question. Well, he knows me well because I answered anyway.

"Very." I went to grab at his hand, to bring it to my erection and have him jack it off. I wanted him to feel me pulse under his finger tips, to feel my desire for his insides and the warmth of his fast pumping heart transferring blood all over his body. I wanted to start the next round. I wanted to do something that'd have even more people yell at us to quiet down. But no, he pulled away his hand as if I was leading him to touch a dead fish.

"No, let me cool off for a second then we'll start the next round. God."

It is times like these that I become frustrated, but I've made it this far. What's the point in ruining it all with a big tantrum? I have to be patient with Tom, whether it's an easy task or not.

I rolled off the bed and made my way over to a complimentary tray of delicious delights and drinks, all were probably outdated and tasted horrible. I'm surprised that they even had the complimentary tray, especially sense it's obvious that mold was practically being bred in the water pipes behind the walls.

However, one thing stood out on the tray.

Vodka.

Tom will, for sure, drink this and become wasted, which might make this whole night more easier for the both of us. I don't feel bad at all for what I'm about to do, for this is just an extra step into the right direction. I needed him to become numb, it would help him probably more than it would help me.

"Here," I turned around with vodka in hand, making my way to Tom on the bed, "take this. Figured you'll like it."

Tom looked at the drink, raising his eyebrow. He seemed skeptical, but then a subtle smile made its way to his face.

"You always know what I like." Tom sang, taking the vodka from my hands, quick to tip his head back and drink most of the contents of it. It wasn't until half the bottle was gone when he removed the tip from his lips and allowed the alcohol to run through his system.

I smiled at him, soon turning around to go fetch myself a drink. I prefer it to not be alcoholic, especially with my plan so close to finally being put to action. I'll need to keep my mind sober in order for it to work.

I knew that I'd have to pay for these drinks, but that does not matter. I knew that I had the money to pay for these (most likely) over-priced beverages. It's one of the perks of being a very powerful man.

I picked out a sprite for myself and made my way back to the bed.

"You ready for the next round?" I asked as lovingly as I could, leaning into Tom and watched him drink down the last remaining drops of his vodka.

"Eh," He shrugged and I drank my sprite, "I almost feel bad for sneaking out."

This raised my curiosity. He had been ecstatic to leave the house, nearly being unable to keep his hands off me as I drove us all the way over here. When I told him my planned idea of escaping and going to a place where no one would know our names, he seemed pretty joyful at the thought. Now, here he is, seeming like he rather be any place but here.

I needed to get him more vodka.

"Don't be silly, what is there to worry about?" I got up from the bed again and grabbed his vodka from his limp hands, "I'll get you another drink to calm your nerves!"

"Tord, please don't. I'll get drunk and this whole night will be wasted..." Tom sighed, his facial expression getting more and more somber by the moment.

"Non sense! Tom never ruins a night!" I proudly stated as I grabbed two more bottles of vodka, bringing them to the bed for him to have. Tom, in turn, smiled at me lovingly and took the vodkas in hand, not yet drinking them.

"Tord, I really don't know," His smile become a little more sad, "I want to remember this night with you. Not forget it behind my black out drunk mess..."

A tinge of pain thrummed against my chest, above my heart. Here I am, feeding him bottle after bottle of vodka, and allowing him just to get sadder. I didn't like his sad side to him. It was a huge turn off. My hard on was definitely a half chub by now.

"Calm down," I pointed at the vodka in Tom's hand, "drink."

Tom looked at me, expecting something from me. He seemed shocked, as if finding out about a disloyal deed I had done. But, looking to the bottle and then me and then back to the bottle, he threw his head back and drank the bottle as if he was being held at gunpoint.

"Mmm, is it good?" I hummed.

Tom swigged the bottle back and lifted his head to me, "Very."

It was a couple minutes before Tom was allowing himself to blink lazily and sway a tiny bit. He almost looked tired. Cute. Tired and cute.

However, he won't be tired once I finally get my chance.

Speaking of which, the chance might as well be now.

"Dear, are you ready for the next round?"

"Ohf, wha--?" Tom slurred. Tom, despite being an alcoholic for a good portion of his life, was a little bit of a lightweight, allowing the alcohol to go through his system quicker and his wasted state to come sooner.

"Making love, sweetheart. You ready to do it?" I purred, trying best to sound extra suave.

Tom swayed slightly, only then to plop down on the bed. He spread his legs out and winked at me, probably thinking he was super sexy. In actuality, he looked like a mess, but this is what I needed in order for things to go perfectly in plan.

Tom did consent to this night and he did consent to the next round. His body was loose and numb, but he wasn't drunk just yet. He still had full control over where they went next and if they should continue. However, it will be I that would soon have all the control.

"Precious." I kissed at his neck as I moved to get in between his legs, pushing his thighs farther apart. Tom chuckled lowly and wrapped his arms around my neck, pushing me closer to his neck to kiss more at. "Mmm... are you ready to start?"

Tom nodded and I could feel the movement against my head from my position on his neck. I smiled against his skin and nipped lovingly at a love bite I had bitten into his skin when we started this night.

I decided that, before I start the main event, I will enjoy myself, "I still haven't came yet." I whispered in his ear, going to kiss at it.

He knew what to do. That was like a phrase I would sometimes say to him, which made him instinctively get up and move closer to my hips. My hands threaded through his hair, pulling gently and he situated himself in front of my member. He immediately put his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue, causing me to feel a lightning bolt of pleasure shoot up and let out a low moan.

Tom was always amazing at giving blowjobs. Maybe it was because of his lack of a gag reflex, but he always managed to add the right amount of everything into it. I couldn't help myself from slightly thrusting into his mouth. I could see our silhouettes on the wall, given by the lamp that was on beside the bed. I watch as his silhouette was going down on me, as mine met his head bobs.

It took a couple minutes, but I finished and the best blowjob I've received had ended. I was exhausted, my body quivering after my finish. I almost was too tired to go on, but I knew I had to continue. This was important.

Tom looked at me like I was the tastiest thing and licked his lips, "Ready, big boy?"

Oh, how I loved it when he talked to me like that.

I shoved him back and got in between his legs, him more than eager to take me in. He didn't need anymore prep and we didn't need anymore lube; He just needed to be dominated.

I moved myself inside of him, watching his expression tightened and loosened and then tighten again. He looked so much in bliss, and then he looked to be thinking, and then right back to bliss. I loved looking at his expression sometimes, watching the emotions roll through him and allow another through. It was one of the many things that almost made me stop this mission.

\--  
 _("Sir, what happened back there?" Pau had asked right when the car made itself to a pathway, escaping the scene of rubble from my Giant Robot™._

_"Don't ask me questions you don't want the answer to, Komvzvoda(1)!" I shouted from the backseat, rage still boiling up in me from the previous events._

_The ride was quiet for awhile. I rarely ever called Pau by his rank, and that includes ever yelling at him unless it was to give orders. I was a fearless leader, but I always managed to treat my right hand men with respect. They were the only ones I allowed myself to trust, making them not just some soldiers._

_"You know that we'll have to wipe their memories of this whole event, right?" Pat spoke up, making the silence a little less dense. He was talking about my roommates of the past, the exact ones that debunked my one step closer to ruling the world._

_"Go on." I muttered._

_"They won't remember any events of this occurring. It'll be just like after you left all that time ago. Is this good?"_

_They would forget everything I just did and live as if I never came back. I almost refused. I wanted them to remember what I had done to hurt them, to remember the pain and misfortune I caused them. I wanted them to fear my name. But my army is my first priority._

_"Good." Was all I said.)_  
\--

"Ah, Ah, Ahh!! Tord, Tord!" Tom was yelling my name, crawling at my chest and leaving scratches I knew would soon gush blood from. I was pounding into him, his body moving wildly against my own, "Touch me more! Touch me! There!"

I loved the way I breathed when I did these things with him. I always sounded so out of breathe, my lungs on fire and breathing in the delicious smell of sex. It felt so wonderful to breathe around Tom, feeling absolutely like a normal human being with the deep sighs and the deep inhales. I loved it.

I knew that this event wore off his drunk state, but I also knew that he was still numb from the alcohol. This is perfect.

I thrusted deeper, soon to pull back and grab at his erection. I continued to thrusted as I jacked him off, occasionally gripping onto him tightly. He sang out such pretty moans and pleas, all the while the pounding from the neighbor next door came back to tell us to shut up. I could not stop now and let that ugly stranger ruin my fun, so I aimed hard and caused the bed to shake and hit the wall.

Each powerful thrust sent Tom to scream out my name repeatedly, leaving the neighbor to know exactly who I was.

"T-- ORDD!! TORD! Tord!!! ToRD!" Each thrust was met with a shout and plea of my name. I loved hearing him say my name, having it roll off his slightly accented British voice, the deep growl and lilt of it all. It was utterly intoxicating.

I know that if I continued, he would only get closer and closer, and louder and louder.

I wanted to continue and start another round, and then another, and then another, and continue on like that for the rest of the night. But, unlike most of my over joyful partners in the past, Tom did not have the best stamina. He was tired after the first round and, as time goes on, I'm starting to see his body become too exhausted to continue.

I'll need to finish my mission, which puts all this fun to an end.

\--  
 _("Sir, we have someone here for you to talk to." Pau stepped into the room without knocking. I wanted to shout at him and teach him a lesson about being too comfortable around me to not follow orders, but I noticed a figure behind him before I could advance._

_One of my best army generals in the army stood at the doorway, holding his hat to show honor towards me._

_"Greetings, Red Leader Larssin." He said to me, his voice monotone as he put back on his commanders hat._

_"Salutations, Komandarm(2) Lennicle." I stated his rank and last name, just like how he did with me. "What is the purpose of this unexpected visit?"_

_"I came here to tell you that the Army might be in danger if we do not do something soon."_

_"Hmm... I see." I looked to my desk and moved the papers, that I was working on before, aside. My army is always under some kind of danger, which shouldn't be something to get used to hearing, but it is true. We are an army that is doing more bad than good, going on to control the world with fear and strength as our friends._

_"This epidemic is fixable, however." My general assured me._

_"Continue."_

_"We are worried that your safety might be Jeopardized, so we would like to run by you a plan that will need to be put into action by yourself."_

_My safety Jeopardized? It's almost foolish enough to be punished by death to think that I was capable of dying by someone else's hands. I was an unstoppable army leader, set to rule over others and destroy whatever got in my way. The only safety I risked was the safety of others, but never my army._

_"I'll need to follow me to the main meeting room for your mission, sir."_

_Yet another mission given to me because no one else in the army was man enough for it. I'll have to finish my mission and return with a punishment to prove my men to stop being weak. A new training routine will also have to be provided._

_But, for now, I stood up from my desk and made my way to the doorway without another word, letting myself follow the lower ranked male down the metal hallway of the base.)_  
\--

I gripped his hair roughly as I thrusted inside of him, continuing my deep and hard pace. He was breathing harshly, his voice wrecked and sounding like he was close to bursting his voice box.

The hand that wasn't gripping his hair felt around under the pillow that held up his head. I fumbled around, avoiding the weight of his head, and search for the tool I put there before to finish this night off. I almost wanted to pull my hand free from behind the pillow and continue to go at Tom like he's never seen before, ending the night with a sweet kiss and soft caress. Afterwards, we'll wake up and have a talk about our relationship and decide that yes, we are dating. We'll go home and bring the news to Edd and Matt, worry-free knowing that they'd accept us. Then, we'll go out for pizza to celebrate and I'll live life without the stress of an army and with someone to shower me in tainted love.

But I felt the tool I was looking for and decided that, maybe, in another life, that would work out. Just not this life.

I'm a believer in recarnation, believing that when I die I will be someone that was a ranking worthy of what I was in the past. Whoever I was in my past life must have been a descendent from a god, because I'm about to rule the world and, here I am, enjoying a night with an enemy that I tricked into loving me. Everything was working perfectly for me as of lately, and I know now that it'll only get better if I continue with what I'm about to do.

The metal I held was clean and it felt wonderful to hold something like this again. After months of playing the charade of being an old friend coming back to live with his old roommates, I am here with something that reminds me of my ending goal.

Power and lust for blood.

"Tord, come on!! I'm so close! Faster!!" Tom urged me on and I was pulled back into reality.

I had slowed down my thrusts during the amount of time it took for me to find my lovely tool and think. Tom stared at me expectantly, a hint of irritation in his expression, but it soon softened to show the expression of the face I tricked into loving me.

\--  
 _("This is a very important mission."_

 _"I understand that. Now, tell me what it is you all are bringing me here for.")_  
\--

Tom pulled on my shoulders, bringing me to come closer to his face. He was inches away with a look of love and so much admiration, it made me sick in the stomach.

"I want to kiss you." He said, trying to bring me closer.

\--  
 _("Considering last year's events with the backfired mission 'Retrieving Robot-0578', we decided to start reproduction of the robot again."_

 _"Excellent work, men. What's my part in all of this?")_  
\--

This will be the last kiss I shall ever give him before I depart again. This will be the last time I shall ever rest inside of him, loving him physically. I will grant his wish to kiss me, but I knew that I would regret it.

I did regret it. As soon as my lips met his, barely being pressed together. Soft, loving, barely touching. I regretted it as soon as he turned his head slightly to become more passionate in the kiss. Love, want, needing me. I regretted it when I plunged my tool, my knife, into his stomach and felt his lips part in a silent scream against my own. Hurt, pain, wanting it to stop.

I really hope that the alcohol numbed the pain as I planned.

\--  
 _("Considering how he was the reason for the mission failing last time, we'll need you to exterminate Thomas Thompson.")_  
\--

I was told to only kill him, but I grew attached throughout the months I spent with him. I wouldn't say 'love', but I did feel something for him. Im playing with him, taking him into bed only to kill him. This could've been so much easier if I had just done my job like I was told. Then again, what's a little fun?

I had no more regrets.

I watched as the blood gushed from the wound in his lower abdomen, right where the kidney should be. The blood pooling out as a large flood, soaking through the sheets and onto the mattress. I felt the metallic, dense liquid reach me and lap at my knees and sides, traveling down my own legs.

"T-Tord... wh-......y...." Tom choked out, blood gurgling up into his throat. He looked at me with so much saddened betrayal, his trust in me almost appearing gone. But I knew that he still had that trust in me that this was all a joke and or a dream, and he was actually still unharmed. Any moment he'll wake up from this nightmare and curl up into me laying on his bed.

"My darling." I strolled his cheek, looking at him lovingly.

He truly was beautiful. A flood of dark, almost black, blood coming from his wound and from his mouth. His expression trying to hardened but only coming into a look of pain and suffering. His suffering was so beautiful.

\--  
 _("Well, sir? What do you say?")_  
\--

I looked into his eyeless sockets, loving the way that I'm still able to see the pain in them even without him bearing any eyes.

Maybe in our next lives, we'll be recarnated as people who will meet and not be given the fate that Tom deserved.

"Your looks could kill." I smiled at him, stroking his cheek and going up to pet his hair, ruffling it in a way I know he always hated. I want his last moments to hate me, looking at me with that extremely hot and angry look that turned me on to god knows how much. Instead, all I got as a sad expression, his eyelids coming a close as his body shook and bled out into the sheets. Needless to say, I was disappointed. I had thought that Tom would die being the snarky, rude freak he always made himself out to be, but he died looking weak.

\--  
 _("Please, sir. We need an answer.")_  
\--

'I'll meet you again someday,' I thought to myself as I stared absently at his soul leaving his body, 'in our next lives.'

I watched as Tom's muscles clenched around his face and legs and arms and stomach. And then I watched them unclench. I watched his face soften, but still looked pained. I watch him as he went from being a man filled with pleasure and ecstasy, to a man that was now a corpse.

\--  
 _("I'll do it. I'll kill him.")_

**Author's Note:**

> "She sought death on a queen-sized bed  
> And he had said, 'Darling, your looks can kill,  
> So now you're dead.'"
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡  
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
